longislandmusicscenefandomcom-20200214-history
Robbie Hassett (Solo Project)
Robbie Hassett's acoustic pop rock project was started after Hassett left New Jersey post hardcore outfit, Guns like Girls. Origin In 2006 Robbie moved back home to Long Island, after spending a year in New Jersey, playing guitar and synthesizer for hardcore band GunsLikeGirls formerly known as Emma. GunsLikeGirls did tours with Madison, John Connor, and Royden and was signed to Emerald Moon Records. Robbie had departed with the band, moved back home, went back to work, and eventually months later ended his relationship. The end of this relationship in 2006, was the beginning of his solo project. He decided to post a video up on youtube, of a chorus he wrote about the break up, in which he was obviously emotionally devastated, and titled the video Forgive My Aching Voice..to apologize for him not singing well. The video was caught by label owner John Strauss (Fidelity Records: Madison, Race the Sun, We're all Broken) and John sent Robbie to record with Jesse Korman from The Number 12 Looks Just Like You. However, John Strauss had ended Fidelity records and pointed Robbie out to John Black from Piermont Records (The Number 12 Looks Just Like You, Aspen It Is). So Robbie returned to NJ for his recording session, at "Streets" (a building in Clifton, New Jersey that rents out rooms to bands like The Number 12..., The Escape Engine, and many more) to record his 2 demos with Jessie, to see how the songs came out, and John Black attended the recording session. After coming home, Robbie had changed the songs structurally and wanted to rerecord them, so instead of going to NJ, he contacted a local musician named Nick Zinannti online, because he knew he recorded bands, to record. While recording with Jesse Korman at Streets, Robbie had previously recorded the Octopus in the Igloo EP by GunsLikeGirls, with producer Jesse Canon. Soundtrack to a New York City Romance Piermont Records later decided Robbie's music was not for them, but Robbie didn't stop recording his EP. He went to his neighboring town of Bethpage NY to record his EP with Nick Zinnanti in his bedroom studio in January and February of 2007. Hassett wrote a demo/EP titled "Soundtrack to a New York City Romance", (recorded by producer, Nick Zinnanti) which was a concept album that painted a picture of a relationship Hassett once had. It was written to document Hassett's memories, feelings, passions, during that period of time in his life into music. Hassett's goal during this project was that he could someday look back at his compositions and have a feeling of nostalgia. However, the songs took off and became popular amongst a modestly sized population of listeners in the North East region. After playing a slew of local shows as Robbie Hassett, Robbie asked now new friend Nick Zinnanti who also had his own solo project called Almost Famous, to start a new band with bassist Chris Blatchly. This began Life Between Sleep. Robbie has since discontinued this project until further notice due to his recent success in Long Island band, Life Between Sleep. Discography *"Robbie Hassett Demos (2006) *“Soundtrack to a New York City Romance” (2007) Category: Acoustic Pop Bands Category: Pop Rock Bands Category: Vintage Lounge Bands